Cautivo
by Dmonisa
Summary: Cuando el amor supera la sensación del placer, Sesshōmaru se rinde, cede el control y decide convertirse en un cautivo, haciendo lo que sea por obtener un poco del amor que anhela, y no le es correspondido.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, sino a la autora Rumiko Takahashi, ni los utilizo con ningún fin de lucro.**_

 _ **A favor de la campaña con voz y voto, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar reviews es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**_

 _ **Corregido por mi encanto, SheilaStV.**_

 **Cautivo.**

 _ **Summary: Cuando el amor supera la sensación del placer, Sesshōmaru se rinde, cede el control y decide convertirse en un cautivo, haciendo lo que sea por obtener un poco del amor que anhela, y no le es correspondido.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

Como si fuera un robot, se incorporó de la cama con pesadez, desnudo, y una sábana enrollada en su cintura. Se quedó inerte al borde del colchón, pensando.

Como todos los viernes, Sesshōmaru utilizaba los últimos diez minutos que le restaban antes de levantarse de la cama, en crearse excusas que fueran lo suficientemente creíbles al momento de utilizarlas con Jaken.

No quería que llegara ese día, no quería tener que asistir a la casa de su amigo ni tener que ver a la persona que tantas molestias le causaba con su existencia.

Resultaba realmente decepcionante verse ahora mismo en esa situación. A los treinta y cinco años, perdido emocionalmente por una aun adolescente. Sobre todo, resultaba más que asombroso tener que recordarse que se trataba de la hermana menor de quien fuera su compañero en una infancia lejana.

 _Perdido por la hermanita de su amigo…_ Lo enfurecía tanto.

La alarma de las siete de la mañana volvió a sonar, por tercera vez. Señalando que eran las siete y veinte am. Iba tarde.

…

Condujo con calma, prestando atención a los semáforos y obligándose a pasar de largo esos temas que tan arraigados estaban en su memoria.

Cuando estaciono el coche frente a la empresa donde trabajaba, un joven empleado se le acerco, tomo sus llaves y luego subió al auto para moverlo.

Sesshōmaru siguió caminando, no saludo a la recepcionista, ni le dirigió una mirada. Mentalmente repasaba los horarios de su agenda, tarea que la nueva secretaria aun no podía manejar con soltura.

8.00 am-Encerrarse en la oficina con los abogados que reclamaban modificar el nuevo proyecto. Lo que le llevaría más de una hora concretar, por lo que suponía, debía mover la reunión con su socio Naraku a las 10:00 am.

11:30 am-Revisar los papeles de aprobación del proyecto de la casa de su padre. Este estaba muy impaciente por que comenzara la construcción.

A las 12:30 saldría a almorzar con su cuñada Kagome, luego la acompañaría a su departamento, y a las 2:00 pm volvería a la oficina. Seguramente, Sara lo esperaría con una agenda más extensa de lo que estaba cuando se había ido.

3:00 pm-Realizar cambios en los cálculos de estructura del proyecto de Inuyasha, lo que conllevaría también cambios en los números de vigas, losas y cimientos. ¡Maldición! Nunca más le daría un trabajo tan simple a alguien como su hermano. Esperaba que al menos pudiera leer lo que viera en unos míseros planos, pues lo movería al área de construcción. Y si no fuera asi, debia olvidarse de hacerle el favor de darle trabajo. No podía arriesgarse a ser demandado a causa de un error fatal en una construccion.

5:00 pm. No. Los cálculos le llevarían más tiempo. 5:45 pm-Enviar los nuevos datos al proyectista.

6:00 pm-Firmar documentos.

Lo que significaba que no tenía más compromisos a partir de las siete de la tarde. Justo cuando más los necesitaba.

Le pediría a su nueva secretaria que moviera los asuntos más importantes al día viernes a partir de la próxima semana.

Era una jugada sucia, pero lo utilizaría de todas formas.

…

Nada había resultado. Lo peor, los números le dieron mal una y otra vez. Se vio obligado a posponerlo, puesto que se enfurecía mas con cada minuto que pasaba ante los planos y la calculadora.

No enviar nada al proyectista demoraría más la finalización de ese trabajo.

Estaba muy agobiado de tantos problemas, y de no encontrar la solución a ellos. No podía concentrarse.

Bufo furioso por segunda vez mientras esperaba que le trajeran el coche. Una brisa constante le removía el flequillo sobre los ojos, y esto causaba que se sintiera aún más fastidiado que antes. Saco una mano del bolsillo para tomar las llaves que el empleado le alcanzaba, creyendo que ese día de labor había acabado, pero cuando se disponía a subir al auto, una voz femenina lo hizo detenerse.

—¡Señor Sesshōmaru!

Al girar el rostro, reconocio a su nueva secretaria, Sara.

—Siento ser inoportuna y contenerlo aquí más tiempo del que seguramente desea —mientras hablaba, se rascaba nerviosamente la cabeza, removiéndose el largo y oscuro cabello que poseía—. Pero se trata de los documentos del contrato con el señor Roshi. Usted los pidió para hoy pero los olvide en mi casa…

—No es urgente —la interrumpió, con la intención de darle la espalda.

—¿No? Pero usted los exigió para hoy, lo dejo muy claro.

Deseaba irse, pero la confusión en el rostro femenino lo distrajo. ¿Qué pretendía esa mujer? La idea de que solo queria atraerlo era tan obvia.

—De cualquier manera, creo que sería más conveniente que se los entregara hoy mismo. Solo… que los deje en mi casa.

Entonces noto que no estaba equivocado. Quería atraerlo a su cama. Hubiera declinado rápidamente la oferta de no ser porque se tomó el tiempo de estudiarla minuciosamente.

No le encantaban los cuerpos exuberantes, ni las mujeres altas, pero esas piernas demasiado expuestas bajo esa corta falda de oficina, y ese largo cabello de color ébano, lograron convencerlo de que quizás esa era la manera correcta de sacarse el estrés de la cabeza.

—Te llevare —accedió.

…

En su vida, pocas veces hallo amor, por eso Sesshōmaru no era suave, era impaciente, y no otorgaba complacencia sin violencia de por medio. Poseía pasión desmedida, cierto, pero si su compañera no era de importancia, le daba igual ser demasiado rudo.

Una razón que lo enfurecía tanto a la hora de relacionarse sexualmente con alguna mujer, era la imagen de esa joven que venía una y otra vez a su mente, recordándole que no podía tenerla, que no era ella en su cama, y empujándolo a desquiciarse más cuando fantaseaba con ella en cada minuto que implementaba teniendo sexo.

No quería verle la cara a Sara, por eso la giro y obligo a ponerse de rodillas sobre la cama, con los senos aplastados sobre el colchón, mientras el admiraba esa tersa espalda ante sus ojos. Tenía ambas manos sujetando la cintura femenina, y no cesaba en las arremetidas que le proporcionaba a ese cuerpo.

Lo disfrutaba. Su miembro era acogido de manera placentera. El interior cálido y húmedo de una mujer era lo que necesitaba para descargar toda su aflicción.

La estaba utilizando como un canalla. Sin embargo, en ese momento, perdido en sensaciones placidas, no pensaba con claridad.

Verla sumisa bajo su peso aumentaba la excitación que lo rodeaba. Desde ese ángulo, no parecía ser la nueva secretaria de su oficina, sino otra persona.

No quería decir su nombre, ni pensar en su rostro, solo creer que era ella sería suficiente.

Se complació al apreciar con detalle lo hermoso del largo cabello desparramado en la cama, ondulado… como el de ella.

Admiro las pequeñas manos aferrándose con desespero a las sabanas, y los bajos gemidos lanzados con gozo al aire.

Incremento la presión en la cintura, luego acelero los movimientos de sus caderas, y cerró los ojos cuando sintió que el hormigueo en su entrepierna se hacía más potente. Una urgente necesidad por liberarse lo impulsaba a seguir.

Perderse a cada segundo en las paredes aterciopeladas de la intimidad femenina, que lo rozaban en toda su extensión, lo estaba volviendo loco. Alcanzaba ese punto en que no sabía quién era él, ni pensaba en quien era la persona con la que estaba. Lo único que no podía quitarse de la cabeza, era a esa joven de mirada sonriente que lo excitaba a grandes escalas.

La tenía allí, bajo él, y la imaginaba aún más frenética que si mismo, provocándolo con su cuerpo, e incitándolo a correrse en su interior con un gesto lleno de deseo. Podía apreciar lo blanco de su piel y el color rosado de unos pequeños senos que no cesaban en moverse debido al ritmo que llevaba.

Ella estaba prohibida, lo que hacía esto más delirante. No obstante, sobre todas las cosas inauditas, estaba el hecho de que la amaba como a nadie.

…

Sentir vacío al culminar el acto, lo embargo de decepción. Por eso, cuando pudo ponerse de pie, se vistió sin mirar a la mujer que descansaba extasiada y sudada en la cama.

—Eso ha sido delicioso, señor Sesshōmaru —le dijo con voz entrecortada cuando él doblaba el saco y luego colocaba la corbata en el bolsillo del mismo—. Estuvo increíble.

 _Tú no,_ quiso objetar, pero era demasiado íntegro como para hacerlo y dejarla en ridículo.

—Fue un verdadero gusto complacerlo.

Oír tal hizo que frunciera el ceño. Pero seguidamente, omitió el comentario para centrarse en sujetar su largo cabello blanco en una coleta alta. Estaba despeinado, y eso ayudaba a disimular su perfil desarreglado.

Entretanto, ella continuaba en la misma posición, parecía no tener intención de moverse. Sesshōmaru sospechaba que de los dos ella había quedado más complacida. La observo de soslayo. Desnuda, recostada sobre el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, sin molestarse en cubrirse.

No se parecía en nada a esa única mujer que le importaba.

Después, paseo la mirada por la habitación, descubriendo que no le prestó atención antes. Todo estaba tan ordenado, que proyectaba automatismo. Él, se consideraba una persona metódica, pero esta mujer era una manipuladora. Ahora lo veía tan claramente.

 _Que ciego._ Se dijo.

Ofuscado, se dirigió a la puerta, sin demostrar interés en saludar. Entonces, escucho algo que lo hizo detenerse.

—¡Lo veré el lunes!

Bufo por lo bajo pensando en lo ilusa de ella. Y antes de cerrar la puerta, le respondió en un tono perverso.

—Estas despedida, Sara.

Abandono la habitación, oyendo un claro grito de sorpresa. Atravesó el pequeño living, y se marchó del departamento. Suponía que ella estaría furiosa.

…

Cuando toco el timbre de la casa de Jaken, se impuso un rostro indiferente, e intento no pensar en la obviedad de su demora. Además de no traer corbata puesta y tener el saco doblado en el brazo derecho, algo inusual.

—Llegas veinte minutos más tarde —fue lo primero que le dijo el castaño con lentes al abrirle la puerta—. Rin estaba empezando a preocuparse.

Así que no era el único que lo había notado, eh.

Lo irónico era que intentaba no mostrarse aturdido por saber que esa joven se hallaba en la misma casa, cuando resultaba inútil esforzarse en evitar el asombro si ella actuaba de ese modo, y su propio hermano lo comentaba con tanta naturalidad.

Para Sesshōmaru no era natural. La preocupación de ella, era sinónimo de que si le importaba.

—Pasa. Apuesto a que ha sido una mujer.

Le dejo parado en el vestíbulo y se marchó a la cocina sin dejar de hablar.

El peli plata escuchaba las palabras como un sonido lejano, pues mientras ingresaba más a la casa, solo podía desviar la mirada a todos los rincones temiendo encontrarse con la mujer que adoraba admirar.

—Apuesto a que has estado con alguien. Además… —detrás de la isla de la cocina, le señalo donde podía sentarse, antes de continuar—… además, nunca vienes tan desarreglado.

—Quizás, solo quería quitarme de encima algo de ropa. Estaba cansado. Acabo de salir de la oficina.

Deposito el saco sobre una butaca, y luego tomo asiento a un lado, frente a su amigo. Jaken se encontraba preparando una bebida.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para perder la compostura —comento, frio.

—No para ti —negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos y frunciendo los labios—. Desde que te conozco has sido tan… —movió la mano en círculos mientras meditaba la palabra correcta— ¿impecable?

Ipso facto, las cejas de Sesshōmaru se alzaron.

—¿Eso es malo?

Jaken bebió de su copa antes de contestar.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Tú deberías adoptar algo de impecabilidad.

—¡Oye! Se lo que intentas. No cambies de tema. Quiero saberlo todo —levanto el dedo índice señalándolo con un gesto muy serio en el rostro.

Sesshōmaru puso los ojos en blanco. Tomo la copa que el otro le alcanzaba, y bebió la mitad de ella con demasiada rapidez. Quizás, el alcohol lograría calmarlo.

—¿Es algo serio?

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Eso significa que no es algo serio. ¡Ah, Sesshōmaru! ¿Cuándo dejaras de relacionarte con mujeres que no te importan?

Se oía preocupado. El peli plata sabía que lo hacía porque Jaken era un buen amigo. Entonces, pensó que ese podría ser el momento de decirle que dejaría de tocar a otras mujeres cuando la joven Rin, su hermana, le correspondiera. Pero no estaba tan perturbado como para hacerlo. Además, dudaba mucho que su amigo le permitiera acercarse a esa _hermanita_ que continuaba protegiendo como si fuera una niña.

—Seguramente lo hará cuando encuentre _la mujer_ que este a su altura —comento la misma Rin ingresando a la cocina, haciendo énfasis en ciertas palabras.

Camino hasta ellos para tomar asiento en la única butaca libre, a un metro de Sesshōmaru, y sin sospechar lo que pasaba por la mente del susodicho, le dirigió una sonrisa amigable, ocasionando que se le marcaran unos oyuelos en las mejillas. Realmente adorable.

Estaba hermosa. Vestía casual, usaba una blusa verde y unos shorts negros que no ocultaban lo blanco de sus muslos. Expulsaba sensualidad y estaba demasiado cerca de él. Una mala combinación de circunstancias.

Había abierto mínimamente la boca cuando la vio, por lo que ahora se recordaba que debía guardar apariencias, así que junto los labios formando una línea, compuso esa mirada de soberbia que tan bien le salía, y observo a Jaken sin responderle directamente a ella.

—¿Ahora se ocuparan de buscarme una novia?

Internamente, mientras lo decía pensó que la sola mención de la palabra era ridícula.

—Mm… Pues ¿Tu que dices, Rin? —Jaken se rasco la barbilla y espero la respuesta.

Ella se lo pensó un momento.

—Supongo que podríamos buscarle una hermosa mujer rubia, o pelirroja. Dudo que le gusten las castañas —hablaba sin levantar la mirada, parecía soñar, y demostraba, absurdamente, algo de angustia—. Claro, no debemos olvidar que debe ser una soberbia fémina cuyo nivel se iguale al suyo. ¡De lo contrario, él siempre tendría la razón en todo! —culmino de decir, y velozmente observo a su hermano.

Sesshōmaru no perdió detalle de nada. Ni siquiera, de los ojos marrones brillantes, que se veían mas vidriosos con cada palabra que ella lanzaba. Pero, suponía que debía tener algún motivo ajeno para estar afligida. Que estuviera triste por él, era una idea tan descabellada como todo lo que había dicho. ¿Una mujer rubia o pelirroja? ¡Ah! Si supiera que elegía a sus mujeres castañas por ella y ese largo cabello ondulado que ahora se desparramaba sobre su espalda, aseguraba que esas mejillas se pondrían de un rojo más intenso que el de un tomate.

Cuan interesante y estimulante seria cada reacción de esa joven en la intimidad, encerrados entre cuatro paredes los dos.

—¿Rubia? No lo creo —escucho decir a su amigo, pensativo.

—¿Crees que le gusten más las pelirrojas?

—Solo le he conocido una novia y era rubia teñida. Después de eso, solamente aventuras con castañas.

—¿En serio? —exclamo ella con sorpresa— Creí que alguien como él tendría un gusto más exquisito.

—¿Por qué todavía seguimos hablando de esto? Olvídenlo, ambos —a Jaken le dirigió un tono frio, pero luego miro de soslayo a la joven, enseñando esa tenue sonrisa que solapaba una advertencia.

Estaba usando la seducción, como cuando quería algo, y cada mujer se lo concedía con ese mínimo gesto. Pero, diferente a todas, Rin formo en sus labios una sonrisa más extensa y negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien. Hermano, olvídalo. Sabes que lo necesito para que ayude en mis proyectos. Además, aún no sabemos si algún día acabare trabajando para él.

Eso hizo reír a todos.

Sorprendiendo a los dos, tiempo atrás, ella se había decidido por estudiar arquitectura, y ahora cursaba el segundo año. Muchos anteproyectos suyos pasaron por el visto bueno de Sesshōmaru antes de que ella comenzara a desarrollarlos. Y aunque él, muy a menudo argumentaba tener demasiado trabajo como para verla, ella siempre acudía a su oficina para robarle algo de tiempo.

Secretamente, el peliplata esperaba a que llegara el final de cada plazo que le otorgaban a los estudiantes antes de presentar sus trabajos, pues Rin se desesperaba más con el paso del tiempo, lo que hacía que la viera más seguido con la excusa de ayudarla.

—Pobre de ti —comento el de lentes.

—Por cierto, quería recordarte que hoy nos reuniremos en la casa de Kohaku a estudiar, en la noche. Lo que probablemente signifique que dormiré con él… ¡digo, en su casa!

Se sonrojo visiblemente al recibir duras miradas masculinas. Entonces, los apunto con el dedo índice.

—No piensen mal. Es solo un amigo.

Sesshōmaru estrecho los ojos, y sin que ellos lo vieran, tenso la mandíbula. El oírla decir tal cosa lo enfureció rápidamente. De un solo trago se bebió el alcohol que quedaba en su copa, que por ser olvidada, supo horrible al derretirse por completo el hielo.

—Yo puedo ir a buscarte.

—No. No quiero que te quedes despierto hasta tan tarde.

—De cualquier forma, me desvelare. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

—No te creo. Estas buscando una excusa.

—Yo creo que tu estas buscando una excusa para quedarte a dormir en casa de tu ex novio.

Los hermanos se inmiscuyeron rápidamente en una discusión, sin prestar atención al tercero, que sintiéndose desplazado, los observaba a uno y luego al otro. En realidad, desesperándose por intervenir con cada nueva palabra que escuchaba.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que sea mi ex novio? Ahora somos amigos.

—¡Ese estúpido te lastimo!

—¡Ahrg! Eres tan terco.

La joven había alcanzado el nivel de molestia.

—¡Y tu tan obstinada!

Jaken, que parecía impaciente, giro el rostro hacia su amigo, esperando un comentario que lo apoyara.

Aparentando desinterés, Sesshōmaru se ocupó de dejar la copa de cristal en el mueble antes de dirigir una palabra.

—Si esperas que comente sobre su discusión, déjame decir que terco y obstinado significan lo mismo —lanzo cada palabra con una premura insoportable, ocasionando que Rin bufara y negara al mismo tiempo, el hermano mayor en cambio, parecía más que fastidiado—. Pero… —rápidamente, levanto la voz para evitar que el castaño hablara—… si te referías al motivo de la discusión, quizás… no deberías dejarla ir.

Cuando lo escucho decir eso, los ojos marrones femeninos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Su rostro compuso una expresión de decepción.

—¡Q-que! ¿Qué? —Definitivamente no se esperaba esto de él, quien casi sintió arrepentimiento al verla— ¿Cómo…? —Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con los labios entreabiertos, el ceño fruncido y la respiración agitada— ¡Es una broma! ¿Verdad? —le dirigió una mirada suplicante, que penetro las defensas de Sesshōmaru, derrumbando la indiferencia que su rostro plasmaba— No me esperaba esto de ti, Sesshōmaru. Estas comportándote como mi hermano mayor. ¿Ahora te crees mi hermano mayor? ¿Con que derecho?

Los dos hombres, se quedaron pasmados al contemplar esa reacción atípica en la joven.

—Nunca te di el consentimiento para que me adoptaras. ¡Tú no eres nada mío! ¿Crees que por ser el mejor amigo de mi hermano, debo quererte?

—¡Rin! —intervino Jaken, notando que aquello se había salido de control.

—¡Pues yo no pedí su opinión! —objeto ella.

—No. Yo lo hice.

—Estoy harta de que me trates como a una niña, Jaken. Apenas te soporto, así que no dejare que otro se crea con derechos de decidir sobre mí —en cada palabra que lanzaba, agregaba el gesto de señalar con el dedo índice al pasmado hombre de ojos dorados que se encontraba a su lado—, mucho menos cuando no tiene lugar en esta pequeña familia rota.

Sin darles tiempo a responder a ninguno, ella salto de la butaca donde estaba sentada, y se marchó rápidamente del mismo espacio que compartían, dejando detrás de sí, un rastro de desasosiego, más en uno que en otro. El castaño, se sentía apenado por el inusual comportamiento de su hermanita, y en un desesperado intento por disculparse, las palabras se le trabaron.

—Sesshōmaru… no se…no…esto. ¿Qué decirte?

Si supiera lo contrariado que se hallaba su amigo, optaría por no decir nada.

—Descuida, ella tiene razón —comento, en un tono áspero, y la mirada vacía—. Que sea tu mejor amigo no me da derecho a decidir sobre su vida, y tampoco la obliga a quererme.

El castaño no se imaginaba el significado de eso, ni la gravedad de los hechos para las emociones del peliplata.

…

En el camino de regreso, conduciendo el carro, Sesshōmaru no podía definir lo que sentía. Estaba molesto, pero también estaba angustiado. Una sensación extraña se apoderaba de él, y realmente lo estaba detestando. Era por estas cosas que él no apreciaba interesarse en las mujeres.

Decepcionado tampoco era la palabra que buscaba, porque nunca se había ilusionado con obtener algo de una relación inexistente, así que no tenía razón para sentirse de esa manera.

Lo único que tenía claro, era la inmensa furia que lo recorría porque esa niña no era de él, y pensar en la posibilidad de que esa misma noche estaría en manos de otro, lo encolerizaba aún más.

Alzo la vista justo a tiempo para detectar el semáforo en rojo, por lo que de improviso freno, e impulsado por la inercia, su cuerpo estuvo a punto de darse contra el volante.

Se sorprendió de lo negligente que estaba siendo. Entonces pensó que lo único que necesitaba ahora era ver a una mujer, para desahogar su frustración con ella, compararla con Rin y olvidar que esta no sería suya jamás.

…

Dos años atrás, cuando sus cuestionamientos mentales comenzaron a hacerse más notables, acabo convencido por Kōga de visitar ese lugar que este manejaba. Le aseguro que allí olvidaría cualquier problema que lo aquejaba, y había funcionado al principio, pero luego, esas mujeres solo empezaron a servir para que en su imaginación, representaran a alguien más.

Sobre el alto volumen de la música, un joven de ojos café, y tez morena, con cabello largo sujeto en una coleta, grito su nombre, llamando su atención a la barra.

Ascendió un par de escalones, recorrió con la vista una fila de hombres cuyos regazos eran ocupados por mujeres ofrecidas, y llego al final donde Kōga lo esperaba con una copa en cada mano.

En un principio lo observo suspicaz, sopesando que beneficios traería ponerse ebrio. Luego, hecho todas las ideas a la basura cuando recordó ese sabor amargo que quería quitarse de la boca, y tomo de la copa que el otro le ofrecía.

—Esta noche te ves muy avejentado, señor Sesshōmaru.

Al oír el comentario, sonrió irónico, mientras se acomodaba en una butaca libre, de frente al gentío de jóvenes y adultos que se perdían moviéndose con la música sin notar que el alcohol los arrastraba al libertinaje.

Avejentado no era la palabra que se le antojaba oír esa noche precisamente. Solo servía para recordar lo lejos que estaba de… Solo pensarlo hizo que tensara la mandíbula y trabara los dientes.

—¡Aja! ¿Con que no quieres hablar?... ¿Tiene que ver con la dulce niña?

El castaño lo interrogaba con gracia en la voz, pero también arrugaba el ceño al hablar, demostrando interés verdadero en las respuestas. Muy pocas veces había logrado sacar vital información de ese cliente. Aún estaba tan lejos de adivinar la identidad de la persona que le robaba el sueño a Sesshōmaru.

—Ese no es su nombre —aclaro, molesto, antes de volver a beber.

—¡Ah! Déjame recordarte que tú no has tenido la cortesía de compartir su nombre con migo.

—Su nombre no es de tu incumbencia.

—En ese caso no deberías cuestionarme el que la bautice de modo adecuado a la escasa información que he obtenido de ti.

Kōga estaba realmente impaciente por saber de quien se trataba, pues luego de dos años, esta historia se volvía más interesante. Se sentía observador de una novela.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, así que fastidiado, ocupo su tiempo en beber en silencio, mientras su acompañante hacía lo propio, prestando atención al público.

Sesshōmaru no deseaba hablar de ese tema en particular.

Varios minutos después, y notando que sus dudas no serían resueltas, el dueño del club opto por variar el tema de conversación. Así que lanzo una pregunta intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

—¿Debo suponer que vienes a visitarme?

Sesshōmaru lo miro de soslayo con una ceja enarcada.

—Hmph. Entiendo. Vienes buscando distracción —afirmo, moviendo la cabeza distraídamente—. Siempre supe que me querías por puro interés.

Lo último, logro sacarle una tenue sonrisa. Pero el castaño, tan inmerso en sus palabras, continúo.

—Definitivamente, si decido prohibir el ingreso de mujeres, perderé totalmente el público masculino, y con ello las amistades, el comercio…

—…la mísera y escasa vida plena que posees —lo corto el otro.

Kōga suspiro, pero luego se hecho a reír.

Un momento después, la atención del moreno fue captada por una mujer pelirroja. Esta se le acerco, le susurró al oído y sin girarse a ver a quien acompañaba Kōga, se marchó contoneando las caderas, dejando detrás de sí, un hombre agitado por ella, y otro preguntándose porque no se había fijado en su presencia.

—Pocas veces una mujer me ha ignorado olímpicamente —comento el segundo—. Debe estar loca por ti.

El aludido dejo escapar un hondo suspiro, casi fascinado.

—Me saque la lotería con esa pelirroja.

Los ojos cafés de Kōga se perdieron en la espalda desnuda de la joven, sin darse cuenta de que en sus labios se extendía una extasiada sonrisa.

Sesshōmaru negó resignado.

—Estas tardándote.

—¿Qué? —descolocado, Kōga le devolvió la mirada.

—En seguirla —a continuación, giro hacia él para arrebatarle la copa de las manos—. Vete.

—¿Y dejarte solo para que te deprimas más?

El peliplata bufo por lo bajo y le dirigió un gesto de molestia, logrando que el castaño bajara la mirada, pero luego levantara las manos defensivo.

—Bien… bien.

…

Cuando Kōga se fue, Sesshōmaru giro hacia el joven que servía las bebidas y le dio la espalda a la gente, perdiendo el interés rápidamente en alguna distracción.

Pidió otra copa y decidió que se marcharía luego de beberla.

Estaba aburrido. Al parecer esa noche no encontraría una aventura.

—Parece que alguien quiere llamar su atención —comento quien estaba limpiando las copas, un muchacho más joven que él, de ojos azules y cabello largo hasta los hombros.

Le resulto familiar, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo bien, pues sintió un par de manos en su espalda, que ascendieron hasta llegar a sus hombros. Entonces giro el rostro y vislumbro una mujer demasiado cerca, tanto que podría rozarle la nariz con la suya.

Se le corto la respiración al observarla, porque era hermosa, demasiado joven, y lo que resultaba perturbador, poseía una extrema similitud con Rin.

Ella ladeo el rostro sin alejarse, ni quitarle los ojos de encima, como si estuviera detallando cada centímetro del semblante masculino. Parecía estar muy encantada con la apariencia de Sesshōmaru.

Repentinamente, le sonrió de una manera casi dulce, para luego retroceder un paso y tomar asiento en la butaca que se encontraba a un lado.

—Estoy muriendo de sed. Seria fascinante que alguien como usted me invitara una copa —le dijo en un tono dulce.

El muchacho de la barra espero a que le asintiera con la cabeza para servir algo.

Y en ese pequeño espacio de tiempo en que esperaban por la copa, aprovecho en observarla con curiosidad para descubrir lo que ella pretendía.

Vestía una pequeña blusa roja que hacía que uno arrastrara la mirada a esos senos ocultos, debido a esa cadena dorada que colgaba de cada tirante en los hombros, y caía hasta permanecer suspendida al rozar las curvas que ella poseía. Una corta falda negra con bolsillos delanteros dejaba al descubierto mucho de los muslos de piel blanca que se podía observar en la escasa iluminación del lugar. Y para hacer que el perdiera el aire, ella contaba con un largo cabello de color del ébano, ondulado y desparramado detrás de sus hombros, haciendo resaltar los pómulos tiernos y rosados coronando unos labios carnosos.

Si no existiera Rin, si nunca la hubiera conocido, y jamás enamorado de ella, ahora podría concentrar todo su ser en esta joven.

…

Cruzaron muchas palabras, e iniciaron una conversación. Pero en cierto momento, la conversación se convirtió en provocaciones.

—Debo suponer que tiene una acompañante, o espera a alguien.

—Supones mal.

—¿Entonces, querría tener sexo esta noche, señor? —pregunto de pronto.

—¿Es una invitación?

—Una posibilidad —se apresuró a decir.

Los ojos dorados brillaron de anticipación, además de diversión. Pues ella no sabía ni sospechaba que Sesshōmaru se adelantaba a su limitada intelectualidad, dándose cuenta de que ella vibraba en cada movimiento que realizaba y con cada minuto que transcurría en su presencia, era quien más nerviosa se ponía.

Al principio creyó que sería sorprendido con algo del pensamiento joven, pero rápidamente noto que si aceptaba la oferta de acostarse con ella, el único beneficio que obtendría seria placer, además del vacío que proseguía a la lujuria. Pues esta niña en cuerpo de mujer no poseía la vivacidad ni el conocimiento, ni siquiera la agudeza que era necesaria para penetrar en una conversación atrayente.

Sin embargo, le seguía el juego porque era lo más distintivo que le había pasado en la noche. Pero se cuestionaba seriamente el acabar en una cama con ella, porque debido a su apariencia sería muy fácil confundirla con Rin. Lo que le hacía predecir que se vería apesadumbrado al finalizar todo.

—No me gusta pensar en posibilidades, más bien en ofertas —No obstante, mientras meditaba incesantemente, su postura se mantuvo calma, pronunciando cada palabra de manera locuaz y atractiva. Estaba participando del mismo juego.

Una sonrisa nerviosa se extendió en el rostro femenino, quien se tomó su tiempo para pensar una respuesta cuyo tono de voz no la hiciera lucir muy descolocada, pues no se esperaba esa aclaración.

—¿Esta oferta no le parece interesante?

—Más bien extraña.

—No entiendo eso. Siendo usted un hombre tan atractivo, con rasgos sin iguales, es obvio que recibe este tipo de propuestas todo el tiempo.

—¿Y también es obvio que no las acepto todas?

Ella sonrió con un deje de indignación en su rostro.

—¡Y aun siendo tan popular entre las mujeres, se atreve a despreciarlas cuando muchos hombres no pueden contar con su misma suerte!

—Yo no lo llamaría suerte —rebatió, pero fue ignorado.

—Eso solo puede significar una cosa: que está enamorado de alguien.

Con eso, lo hizo sentir descubierto ante ella, quien se mostró satisfecha al notar lo acertado del comentario fortuito. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía sus verdades en la cara.

—Estoy en lo cierto —Afirmo. Lo miro con los labios estirados en una mueca de excitación y un brillo triunfante en los ojos—. ¿Si está enamorado, porque luce tan agobiado? —Usaba un tono preocupado nada creíble— ¿Ella lo dejo, o nunca correspondió su amor?

En su mente, Sesshōmaru rio irónico al oír tal. Si ella tan solo supiera que se parecía precisamente a esa persona que le robaba el sueño ¿se aprovecharía de la situación? ¿Por cierto, debía decirle?

Sin ser consciente, se perdió detallando la mirada femenina, quien había ladeado el rostro y por ende el largo cabello castaño le cubría parte del mismo, haciendo que la inocencia se luciera en ella.

Esto parecía un truco gastado del destino, puesto que le imponía una joven poseedora de rasgos similares a Rin, a quien nadie podía superar.

—¿No piensa responderme?

—No es tu asunto —objeto, sin dejar de verla directamente a los ojos, estoico.

Ella volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez lo hizo tiernamente… ¿con lastima?

—¡Oh!... En serio es una pena, pero volviendo a nuestro tema inicial ¿Qué piensa hacer al respecto para olvidarla? No se puede quedar así nada más. Yo le recomendaría pasar la noche conmigo — _así que no se pensaba rendir_ , pensó Sesshōmaru—. O bien, podría aceptarme en su cama, y simular que esta con esa mujer que tanto desea —le dijo sin retroceder ni un centímetro, plantándosele como la mejor oferta de la noche, y dejándole nuevamente sorprendido—. ¿Entonces, que responde?

…

No encontraba la inspiración que necesitaba para pasar aquellas horas esperando. La ansiedad lo consumía.

Decepcionante, e inevitable, como un mendigo que necesita saciar una sed sofocante, opto por aceptar la oferta de aquella chiquilla. Luego de conducir hasta un hotel, de saltarse la parte en que se decían los nombres, puesto que no sería necesario si al final la pensaría como otra mujer, y de arrastrarla hasta la habitación sin quitar las manos de esa cintura femenina, mientras sus ojos no se despejaban y sus alientos se rozaban provocándose para ver quién sería el primero en besar al otro, Sesshōmaru fue obligado a esperar sentado en la cama, llevando su paciencia al borde cuando noto que ella se tardaba demasiado en el baño. El tiempo que transcurría sin alguna distracción siempre lo llevaba a pensar demasiado y plantearse las cosas.

Quizás, esa era la señal que necesitaba para convencerse de que estaba poniéndose en ridículo de nuevo. Estaba harto de siempre caer rendido ante esa mujer que ni siquiera le correspondía, porque aunque ella no lo supiera, Sesshōmaru siempre acababa a sus pies.

Cuando al fin escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse, no la miro, espero a que ella se colocara ante el para observarla.

Al parecer, no se realizó ningún cambio, porque su ropa era la misma, no se encontraba desarreglada, ni siquiera el cabello se diferenciaba del estado en que las manos de Sesshōmaru lo dejaron. ¿Qué había estado haciendo?

Puesto que la espalda masculina estaba apoyada en el reverso de la cama, ella tuvo la intención de acomodarse en el regazo del peliplata, pero este elevo una pierna para doblarla y ubicar el brazo derecho sobre la rodilla, logrando una imagen expectante, esperando a ver que proseguiría ahora.

—No lo hice esperar mucho.

No le respondió.

La joven, enseñando una sonrisa de labios rojos y blanca dentadura, bufo antes de acercarse contoneando las caderas, observándolo desde arriba.

—Es una pena… siendo tan hermoso —lo beso mordiendo el labio superior masculino.

—¿Qué es una pena? —pregunto enarcando una ceja luego de que ella lo liberara.

—Que este molesto, por supuesto.

Explico en un tono de obviedad, para después girar sobre sus pasos y pararse en el centro de la habitación, mirando alrededor.

—¿De casualidad, tendría una corbata? —se tocó el mentón con los dedos, sopesando.

Los ojos dorados, aprovecharon el momento para recorrerla de arriba a abajo, centrándose sobre todo en la estrecha cintura y en ese gesto que hacía con las manos, que le otorgaba sensualidad al aparentar inocencia, provocándole un extraño morbo. Era la misma candidez amarga que despertaba esa otra niña que no lo apreciaba.

No pudo pronunciar palabra, por lo que le señalo el saco que estaba tirado en un sillón, donde anteriormente había dejado su corbata en el bolsillo. No tenía idea de lo que pretendía ella, y dudaba que pudiera presentarle una explicación que le hiciera aceptar lo que sea que estuviera por hacer.

Cuando obtuvo lo que buscaba, lo acaricio con los dedos, de un extremo a otro, mientras en sus labios se dibujaba otra sonrisa. Realmente, parecía estar muy feliz. Seguramente, se cumpliría una de sus fantasías y esa sería la razón de su entusiasmo.

Lo miro fijamente, y se acercó a él enseñando la corbata en sus manos.

—Le cubriré los ojos —anuncio adelantándose a la pregunta que él le haría.

—No —fue rotundo e inmediato.

Sentía el rostro tenso, y a pesar de ser molesto, era inevitable enseñar el desagrado que lo recorría.

—Es para que usted lo pueda disfrutar.

Escucharla con voz melodiosa, le causo más enojo aun.

—Tonterías.

Estaba a punto de incorporarse e irse, porque definitivamente ya no poseía deseos de quedarse, y si continuaba oyendo a esa joven acabaría por molestarse con ella y ser cruel, algo que no deseaba. Pero ella estaba haciéndolo lucir un risible experimento masculino.

—No querrá verme a mí —dijo de pronto, apresurándose a interponerse en su intento de levantarse de la cama, lográndolo—, sino a ella. Esa mujer que usted ama —Sesshōmaru levanto la mirada y la escudriño con sorpresa—. Acepto pasar la noche conmigo y simular que soy otra persona ¿recuerda? Será más fácil si se cubre los ojos.

Ella se acercó lo suficiente como para que el sintiera la calmada respiración femenina, atravesándolo con los ojos.

—Si se cubre los ojos, prometo ser la persona que usted quiera —susurro—. Podrá hacerme, besarme y llamarme como le plazca… créame, será delicioso.

…

Continuara…

…

Ha sido un placer escribirles.

 _ **Dmonisa.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, sino a la autora Rumiko Takahashi, ni los utilizo con ningún fin de lucro.**_

 _ **A favor de la campaña con voz y voto, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar reviews es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**_

 _ **Capitulo corregido por SheilaStV.**_

 **Cautivo.**

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

En el transcurso de la semana que siguió, no supo nada de Jaken ni de los integrantes de esa pequeña y rota familia. Sonaba algo estúpido, pero se había impuesto no nombrar en sus pensamientos a la persona que lo consideraba indeseable, sobre todo después de sentirse tan ridículo a causa de ella misma.

Por primera vez en ese día jueves, Sesshōmaru rompió el máximo record de tiempo que pudo lograr, de pasar toda la mañana sin pensar en esa lamentable noche en que, por décima vez, había caído rendido a los pies de una joven.

Estaba en la oficina, decidiéndose entre salir a almorzar, o pedirle a la nueva secretaria que le llevara la comida. Inclinado sobre el escritorio, con un lápiz en la mano derecha y la otra sujetando el papel vegetal donde estaba plasmando un croquis a mano alzada, cuando recordó lo que aconteció la noche del viernes anterior.

Se le vinieron a la mente imágenes fugases de él abrazando otro cuerpo, imágenes donde veía un rostro conocido sin verlo realmente, y sintiendo algo falso.

En su cabeza, creyó que esa joven cuyo cuerpo se esmeró en hacer temblar, a quien tomó con mucha posesividad, diciéndose que sería solo suya, que jamás dejaría que otro la rozara de la misma manera, y que le pidió al oído en un tono susurrante que no le dejara marcas visibles en el cuello, era Rin.

—Por favor… no me dejes marcas en el cuello —le suplicó, y el tono de voz en que la escuchó, fue tan nítidamente similar a la vocecita de esa chiquilla, que cuando le pedía algo a su hermano mayor, quería aparentar ser más inocente.

Sesshōmaru no pudo conciliar el sueño después de esa noche. Cada vez que lo intentaba, la memoria lo traicionaba y sus deseos se convertían en pesadillas.

—Señor Sesshōmaru —levantó la mirada al oír la voz de la señora Kaede—. Disculpe, pero he golpeado dos veces.

La anciana, estaba de pie al otro lado de la oficina, con una mano en alto y la otra en el marco de la puerta. Tenía un semblante preocupado.

Solo levantó una ceja, esperando que ella continuara.

—¿Necesita algo? Es hora del almuerzo.

Por supuesto, lo recordó. Pero el hambre se le había quitado en ese minuto anterior malgastado en pensamientos.

—Descuide, vaya a almorzar. Yo me encargare de pedir comida.

No pensaba hacerlo.

—Puedo encargarla yo, ahora mismo…

—Dije que fuera a almorzar, de inmediato —la interrumpió, intentando sonar severo.

Aun con duda, la vio asentir antes de retirarse y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Cuando se vio solo, Sesshōmaru sonrió al recordar el rostro de furia de Sara, quien tuvo el descaro de aparecerse allí el lunes, solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que si estaba despedida, además de que ya había sido reemplazada.

Esta vez, él se tomó la molestia de pensar con calma como escoger a la nueva secretaria, y en lugar de estar contratando una cada dos meses, opto por darle el trabajo a quien había sido la asistente de su jefe anterior.

Obviamente, sería más fácil no caer ante la tentación de acostarse con ella.

Lanzó una risa ronca al aire cuando ese pensamiento se le cruzo por la cabeza.

…

Luego de ponerle la corbata sobre los ojos, ella acarició su rostro con manos suaves y extensa premura, detallando con minúsculo cuidado cada centímetro de su piel.

Entonces el peliplata imaginó que no tenía esa venda, sino que podía vislumbrar un rostro joven e inocente admirándolo con misticismo, con los ojos brillantes de un sentimiento limpio. La vio recorrer sus labios con los dedos, para después acercarse y unir sus bocas con suavidad, apenas abarcando toda su extensión, pero presionándolo con ímpetu. Y en un impulso imprevisto, él también apreso el labio inferior femenino, mordiéndolo para acariciarlo con la punta de la lengua luego.

Escuchó como un bajo quejido se estrellaba contra su boca, haciendo que una sensación palpitante le recorriera cada nervio, obligándolo a presionar las manos en puños, porque estas quisieron alzarse para comprobar lo real de ese cuerpo que se le ofrecía, pero aguardó, aun quería disfrutar un poco más de esa pasividad que era demostrada.

Las pequeñas manos en su rostro, se movieron lentas a su cuello, tocándolo con la punta de los dedos, y fueron desde el inicio de la clavícula a la porción de piel que se escondía bajo el abundante cabello plateado, en la nuca. Allí, estos se inmiscuyeron entre la cabellera, y se sujetaron de ella, tirando, ocasionando un dulce dolor que se transportó a su entrepierna.

Cuando el calor comenzaba a sofocarlo, justo cuando iba a tocarla con sus propias extremidades, escuchó un constante tintineo que hizo que dejara de besarla. Y cuando se separaron, la venda desapareció, ella no estaba y el cuarto no era el mismo.

Desorientado, inspeccionó su alrededor, tomándole varios minutos para que se recordara que estaba en su departamento, que esa alarma era la de las siete am, y que había estado soñando.

 _¡Maldición!_ Pensó.

…

Eran las siete de la tarde, se había quedado una hora más para culminar al fin ese proyecto que Inuyasha había arruinado, y puesto que ese día no tenía otros planes, podía despreocuparse de contar con el tiempo justo.

Había descubierto que todo el problema estaba en una viga hiperestática, y para poder resolverla aplicó ecuaciones de deformación, así transformaría la viga en una isostática equivalente, pero asegurándose de que esta conservara las coacciones que las ligaduras ejercían sobre la viga hiperestática.

El problema no estaba en las funciones o barreras arquitectónicas, solamente en los números. Y siendo consciente de que el error lo cometería cualquiera, concluyó que Inuyasha no lo hizo tan mal después de todo.

Anotó los resultados a un costado de una vieja planilla, puesto que su hoja de cálculo estaba llena de números de un extremo a otro, y tomó el teléfono con la intención de llamar a su hermano. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que tenía un mensaje de voz, de Jaken. Extrañado, acercó el aparato a su oído.

—Eh…Sesshōmaru ¿Cómo estás?... No he sabido de ti en toda la semana, pero te esperaba hoy. Me gustaría que habláramos de algo importante —su mente se aceleró al oírlo, imaginando muchas posibilidades del tema de conversación, y preocupándose al instante de solo pensar en que se trataba de esa chiquilla—. Espero no estés muy ocupado, o no cuentes con otros planes… Llámame.

El tono en que escuchó la última palabra se parecía al de agobio, pero se preguntaba porque razón Jaken se sentiría de esa manera. Observó el teléfono como si allí estuviera el rostro del castaño y la respuesta que buscaba, y se le frunció el entrecejo al darse cuenta del gesto inadecuado que estaba cometiendo. Fastidiado, negó con la cabeza. El Sesshōmaru centrado, quien actuaba con total control de su raciocinio se había perdido en la noche del último viernes, dejando a uno distraído en su lugar.

…

No llamó ni le envió un mensaje, pues como le había dicho Jaken, lo estaba esperando, así que tomó las llaves del coche y se dirigió a la casa del susodicho.

Después de que él mismo le abriera la puerta, ambos fueron a la oficina del abogado, alojada en el ala este de la propiedad.

Jaken encendió las luces al entrar después de Sesshōmaru, permitiéndole observar el espacio a oscuras por un momento. Libreros a un lado, un escritorio de vidrio en el centro, un ordenador, y un ventanal en la pared opuesta donde se encontraban los estantes, permitiendo que en el lugar destellara la luz de la luna.

En cuanto tomó asiento, el castaño le sirvió una copa de whisky sin siquiera preguntarle, ganándose la entera atención del invitado, quien estaba aún más sorprendido, puesto que ese amigo suyo conocía muy bien sus gustos como para servirle algo que él no bebía.

Con otra copa en las manos, Jaken rodeó el escritorio sin quitar la mirada de las paredes, con un semblante preocupado.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó, cuando en realidad quiso decir _¿Sucedió algo con Rin?_

El silencio que prosiguió a su pregunta solo sirvió para aumentar la impaciencia que sentía.

De pronto, el que estaba de pie se detuvo en medio de la habitación, mostrando esa clara señal de meditación, la de tocarse la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice.

—Veras, estoy en una difícil situación —y entonces, lo miró por primera vez a los ojos—. Debo decidir y se trata de un conflicto difícil —movió la mano en círculos cerca de su sien izquierda—. No tengo idea de que hacer. ¡Rayos!

Con el rostro ladeado, y luego de soltar un suspiro, Sesshōmaru le respondió destilando claro sarcasmo.

—Por supuesto que puedo aconsejarte con esos detalles tan específicos, Jaken.

—Disculpa, la ansiedad me mantiene distraído.

—No es necesario que lo digas. Entiendo.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó al tomar asiento.

El peliplata que no había tocado la copa servida para él, la tomó en la mano derecha, solo para observar su fondo entretanto hablaba.

—Basta ver lo alterado que estas para comprender que se trata de tu hermana. Nadie es tan sobreprotector compulsivo como tú, Jaken —lo señaló haciendo un gesto con la cabeza—. ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

—Nada. Al contrario, ella ha estado tan contenta esta semana, que se encargó de no ocasionar ningún problema. Algo extraño realmente.

Aquel comentario hizo que Sesshōmaru se interesara en verlo para comprobar el grado de importancia, y si también él debía interesarse en saber porque esa chiquilla estaba tan feliz. Notó que de nuevo su mente lo torturaría con ideas, así que sacudió la cabeza y se centró en Jaken.

—Debo realizar un viaje de dos semanas, quizás tome más tiempo. El asunto aquí es que no puedo llevarme a mi hermana. Primero, porque ella se niega rotundamente, y segundo por la universidad. Me ha dado una extensa explicación de su nuevo proyecto, del interés que tiene en él, y acabo por convencerme de que no puede abandonarlo —por un segundo, se mantuvo en silencio, después agregó—. Ahora que lo pienso, esa niña debería ser abogada.

Puso los ojos en blanco al oírlo. Su amigo siempre se iba por las ramas cada que hablaban.

—¿Entonces?

—Me pidió que la dejara sola.

—Correcto —consintió Sesshōmaru con el rostro estoico—. Está a punto de ser mayor de edad, puede cuidarse bien.

Se mordió la lengua para no agregar que había aprendido la lección de no entrometerse en su vida.

—Y es mi hermana menor, mi única hermana, la única familia que me queda, hemos pasado por momentos difíciles, y tuve que desempeñar el papel de padre desde muy joven, es más como una hija ¿entiendes porque no puedo dejarla sola?

Volvió a suspirar, resignado.

—¿Porque tu radar de padre sobreprotector se activa en cuanto presientes las hormonas masculinas que se le acercan? —dijo en tono de broma.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

Y ambos se echaron a reír.

—Eso significa que le buscaras una niñera.

—De hecho, ya la tengo —el tono de satisfacción con el que lo dijo, hizo que su acompañante entrecerrara los ojos—. No existe mejor niñera que esta, es de mi total y entera confianza.

—No lo haré —aclaró de inmediato.

—Yo no mencione tu nombre. Pero… —Jaken quiso mitigarlo, y entonces notó que el peliplata ya estaba de pie a punto de salir por la puerta— ¡Espera! —pidió incorporándose también de su silla.

—Con el grado de aprecio que tu hermana siente por mí, no seré parte de esto. Servirá para que me odie aún más.

—Ella no te odia.

—No tendría ningún problema en verla de vez en cuando, pero conociéndote sé que quieres más que eso. Quieres alguien que la vigile las veinticuatro horas —continuó hablando sin hacer caso a la interrupción—. Además, no poseo el tiempo necesario para ser de niñera.

Al culminar, permaneció en silencio observando a través del ventanal, con las manos en los respectivos bolsillos, sin intención de girar, puesto que el castaño podría notar la aflicción que lo recorría con solo mencionar el desagrado que esa joven sentía por él.

—Primero, ella no te odia —uso el mismo tono que utilizaba con frecuencia cuando se preparaba para un fundamento, intentando convencer al jurado—. La última vez que estuvimos los tres juntos, se alteró por algo que nada tenía que ver contigo. Esta estresada por los trabajos de la universidad ¿Cómo podría odiarte? De hacerlo, ya se hubiera vengado de ti por lo que le hiciste a los dieciséis años, cuando… —se detuvo de improviso. Sesshōmaru giro a verlo, esperando que continuara. — En fin, no te odia.

—Lo hará si te hago caso.

—Preguntémosle entonces.

Antes de que Sesshōmaru pudiera reaccionar, el castaño abrió la puerta y desapareció en busca de la mencionada.

De pronto, comenzó a sentirse ansioso, y caminó por la oficina como si fuera un león enjaulado. No le era tan atractivo pensar que compartiría un mismo espacio con Rin. No quería tener que contemplar su rostro fastidiado de verlo.

Continuaba dando vueltas, con una mano apresando su mandíbula, cuando reapareció Jaken, dejando que detrás de si ingresara la más joven de los tres.

Sesshōmaru la observó rápidamente, y de la misma manera alejó la vista de ella. El verla usando un corto vestido no era recomendable para su salud mental.

—Buenas noches, Sesshōmaru.

Por el rabillo del ojo, la vio hacer una reverencia. Y al incorporarse nuevamente, notó que traía un lápiz en una mano y cinta blanca enrollada en los dedos de la otra.

Asintió en respuesta.

—Veras, Jaken me ha dicho que crees que te odio —comenzó, logrando que de inmediato los ojos dorados le prestaran atención—. Yo, lamento mucho que creas eso. Nunca fue mi intención alterarme tanto y causar esta confusión —ella era quien no levantaba la mirada del suelo, y en cada palabra que soltaba, sus dedos jugaban inquietos con el lápiz que sujetaban—. Ahora, con respecto a que te quedes de "niñera" —la vio sonreír nerviosa al hacer comillas con los dedos—, entiendo si no puedes gastar tiempo en mí, pero me gustaría muchísimo que lo habláramos, pues si tenemos en cuenta que prácticamente me la paso afuera por la universidad y trabajos, solo estoy en casa en las noches, exclusivamente para la cena y dormir, al igual que tú, supongo. Así que si compartimos el mismo espacio, no tendrías que preocuparte demasiado por saber de mí, puesto que concordaríamos en nuestros tiempos libres.

Sesshōmaru estaba más que asombrado, no tanto por las excelentes objeciones que esta chiquilla estaba utilizando para convencerlo de algo, sino por el hecho de que ella quería quedarse bajo un mismo techo con él.

—Sinceramente, odiaría tener que permanecer bajo la autoridad de una persona desconocida. Y tú eres el único amigo de mi hermano en quien puedo confiar.

La observó con una ceja enarcada y los labios entreabiertos. Lo último que había escuchado indicaba que ella quería quedarse exclusivamente con él.

Ninguno dijo más nada, y las miradas de ambos se cruzaron. Descubrió que la joven se mordía el labio inferior cuando estaba nerviosa, como ahora. ¿Por qué estaría nerviosa? ¿Porque insistía en que se quedara? ¿Era malo si se quedaba con ella?

 _Si, lo es._ Le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

No se molestó en negarle la razón, puesto que cuando volvió a fijarse en los labios rosados de Rin, entendió porque sería malo dejarlos solos.

…

Estaba manejando el coche, dirigiéndose a su casa.

Su persona interna no dejaba de recriminarle lo estúpido que había sido, pues como un ingenuo accedió a lo que Jaken quería, y como un idiota, accedió a que Rin se quedara en su casa, específicamente en la habitación de invitados, a un lado de la suya, separados por una pared de veinte centímetros, un espacio de tres metros y medio en cada habitación, y dos mesa de cuarenta y cinco centímetros cada una. En total eran ocho metros y diez centímetros que lo separarían del cuerpo de Rin en las noches.

Al detenerse en un semáforo, y contemplar que este se demoró más de cinco minutos en cambiar de color, la impaciencia comenzó a hacerse presente, entonces recordó que necesitaría de esta en los próximos días. Debía realizar un máximo esfuerzo.

 _Solo serán dos semanas._ Se dijo.

Y volvió a maldecirse.

...

Continuara…

…

Como siempre, _es un placer escribirles._

 _Dmonisa._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, sino a la autora Rumiko Takahashi, ni los utilizo con ningún fin de lucro.**_

 _ **A favor de la campaña con voz y voto, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar review, es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**_

 **Cautivo.**

 **Capitulo 3.**

Como si estuviera hablando de otra persona, o tratando de convencer a alguien, Sesshomaru se admitía necesitar al antiguo él. Ese hombre que podía mantenerse en pie sin dudar del temple de acero que expresaba cada gesto de su rostro. El impoluto ser que causaba tantas emociones con un solo movimiento.

Sentía que ya no era el mismo. Ahora, solo podía verse como una persona perdiendo lo que más precisaba, el control.

Abandono el escritorio, dirigiendo su atención al espejo que lo observaba a un lado de las puertas que daban a su oficina. Seguro de que nadie lo abordaría interrumpiendo la intimidad, solo limito sus acciones en verse por completo. Y por más que las apariencias demostraran que se trataba de él, por dentro se desataba un completo caos que lo confundía con cualquier otra persona, pues horas antes, había atravesado una situación que a punto estuvo de desbordarlo. Solo recordar le causaba un extraño ritmo de latidos en el pecho, sin mencionar los escalofríos que creía alcanzaban a acariciar sus huesos.

Faltaba una hora para que comenzara la próxima reunión, por eso convencido de que llegaría a tiempo, escapo de la empresa, tomo la ruta más rápida y llego a la puerta de su casa en quince minutos, sobrándole cuarenta y cinco para regresar a la oficina, cuarenta si restaba los cinco minutos que ocuparía en abrir la puerta. La llave estaba en su mano derecha, la dejaría abierta, se apresuraría hasta su sala de star, donde recordaba ver por última vez los documentos, y volvería de inmediato.

Sin más, resultaba equivocado.

En todas las ecuaciones, los planes que pasaban por su mente, se encargaba de notar los mas mínimos detalles, y aun así, después de una semana, casi cinco horas, conviviendo con Rin, no la expreso en esa matemática operación, olvidando lo gravemente afectada que acababa su razón cuando la tenía cerca. O acaso, ¿había dejado esos documentos adrede para volver, solo por haber pasado más de veinticuatro horas sin verla?

 _«_ _No._ _»_

Rin se paso el día anterior por completo en casa de una compañera, estudiando. O eso era lo que decía, y lo que él prefería creer, omitiendo el tener que maquinar excusas para evitar que saliera. No tenía derecho u obligación de retenerla, y Jaken no era motivo suficiente.

Tomo la carpeta en sus manos y giro sobre los talones hacia la puerta, cuando una voz femenina empezó a cantar desde una de las habitaciones.

Quizás fuera por saber que se trataba de ella, o por la suavidad de su voz, tal vez la letra, pero ese cosquilleo que rara vez lo dejaba en paz cuando estaban juntos, se intensifico en sus manos, y aumento el pulso de su corazón.

Ella se oía feliz. Y aquello causo miles de preguntas en su cabeza, no alentadoras, más bien alarmantes.

— _Mírame, mírame ahora. Me estas quemando así, no puedo apagarlo._

Las emociones afectan los movimientos musculares del aparato respiratorio. Era una afirmación, y por lo que podía captar de lo que escuchaba, Rin se hallaba muy alegre.

Después de pasarse veinticuatro horas estudiando, ¿porque alguien estaría feliz?

Casi siseo entre dientes cuando noto que de nuevo estaba saliéndose del rumbo inicial del plan. Algo que definitivamente lo fastidiaba en demasía.

Estas cosas no pasaban cuando estaba solo y debía preocuparse únicamente de sus horarios.

A veces, despreciaba la hora en que había caído bajo las influencias de esa… ¿obsesión?

Luego de pasarse días enteros enfermándose con pensamientos desquiciantes, había comenzado a dudar de que ese sentir fuera amor. Se trataba más de una toxicidad que automáticamente lo dañaba por exclusivo a él.

Y así lo prefería.

Cuando cambio el rumbo de sus pasos, acercándose a la habitación junto a la suya, ya no recordaba porque estaba allí. Y no sabía con exactitud qué acciones cometía, pues su mente estaba vacía y su cuerpo se movía por inercia más que por voluntad.

 _«_ _Estás perdiendo el tiempo._ _»_ Le dijo una voz.

 _«_ _Aléjate ahora._ _»_ Exigió otra.

Pero respondió haciendo caso omiso, y aun frente a la puerta entreabierta, el pulso le vibro anticipando que algo malo ocurriría.

Usando la mano izquierda empujo, un par de centímetros fue suficiente.

Rin estaba usando los audífonos, ajena al alocado y ruidoso ritmo del corazón masculino, que casi se detuvo cuando contemplo la tersura de la espalda desnuda de la joven.

Ella, tan inocente, vestía unos jeans azules, descalza sobre la alfombra, concentrada en hurgar en una maleta repleta de ropa que había traído de su casa, mientras no dejaba de mover la cabeza y los hombros, causando que el largo cabello suelto se inquietara por doquier evitando que Sesshomaru vislumbrara sus senos desnudos.

No supo que tenia los labios separados hasta que quiso pasar saliva y noto que su boca estaba seca, sin mencionar su lengua ansiosa.

Por un microsegundo, alucino con ingresar a la habitación, girarla apresando esa estrecha cintura, oprimirla contra su cuerpo y estampar sus bocas sin importarle que tuvieran que respirar. Si pudiera rozar su pequeña lengua con la suya, y provocar que se mezclen sus salivas, aseguraba que enloquecería.

— _Nuestro amor es como jugar con fuego._

Ella continuaba ensimismada con la canción, y la cabeza metida en la maleta sobre la cama.

Escucharla logro hacerlo volver a la realidad.

Si. Acercarse demasiado era como jugar con fuego, y no quería quemarla. Prefería usar a cualquier otra.

 _«_ _—Se que no me quieres a mí, pero no me importa, hoy puedes usarme para ser quien tu amas._ _»_ Recordó que le dijo la última mujer con quien había estado. La misma noche en que seguramente Rin había dormido con su ex novio.

Como si estuviera obligando a su cuerpo, se retiro del lugar, pesándole cada paso que daba.

—Señor Sesshomaru —la secretaria Kaede estaba en la puerta—, tiene una llamada de su padre en espera. —indico observando el teléfono en el escritorio.

—Ah, ese viejo.

—¿Disculpe?

No supo porque Kaede lo veía con sorpresa. ¿Pensó en voz alta?

 _«_ _Maldición._ _»_

Allí estaban esos actos que anteriormente no cometía.

Suspiro intentando calmarse antes de responderle.

—Lo atenderé, gracias.

Espero a que ella se fuera antes de acercarse al escritorio. No quería hablar con nadie.

… …

Eran las once de la noche cuando ingreso a su casa.

—Hola, Sesshomaru. —lo recibió el motivo de sus tormentos, con una tierna sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

Sorprendido de verla sentada en el sofá, cubierta de una manta y el control remoto en las manos, como si fuera su propia casa, no supo dirigir palabra alguna.

Camino delante del televisor, hasta llegar al otro sillón y arrojar allí la chaqueta, seguida de la corbata que sentía lo asfixiaba de pronto.

—Creí que no regresarías nunca —escucho que le hablaba con simpatía—. Pero aun así te deje comida. Solo espero te guste.

Continuaba sin siquiera mirarla. Quería quitarse un poco del estrés que se acumulaba en la nuca antes de tener que enfrentarse a ella, sobre todo después de espiarla.

—No he descansado mucho, pero quisiera pasar la noche viendo una película que borre tantos números y palabras de mi cabeza, o al menos que logre calmarla. No quiero suicidarme tan joven.

—No bromees con eso.

Los ojos femeninos lo vieron sorprendidos. Estaba viendo las imágenes en la televisión cuando las palabras resonaron instantáneas y molestas.

Sesshomaru tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos ámbares oscurecidos.

—Es algo realmente grave. No vuelvas a hacerlo.

—Lo siento. No pretendía molestarte —se encogió de hombros volviendo los ojos al televisor—. Realmente, no debes darle tanta importancia.

Él no le quito la vista de encima, pensando en cuan errónea podía ser esa afirmación. Lo sencillo de descifrar seria lo imposible de respirar en un mundo sin ella.

Al parecer, Rin era la única persona que no resultaba afectada por la intensidad de la mirada del gran Sesshomaru, o al menos era lo que esa actitud despreocupada demostraba.

—Supongo que ya cenaste. Que descanses —soltó de repente, aun concentrada en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el rostro masculino.

Este casi se sintió ofendido al contemplarla tan indiferente, por lo que no lo pensó bien antes de responderle.

—Aun no he cenado —al oírse, quiso retractarse, pero ahora tenía los ojos femeninos puestos en su persona, por lo que le toco llevar sus propios ojos al ventanal detrás del sofá—, solo me concentre en el trabajo, y olvide el tiempo.

—Puedo servirte la comida ahora mismo.

De manera inesperada, ella se encontraba abandonando el calor de la manta, descansa y vistiendo una larga camiseta se dirigió a la cocina. Sesshomaru se intereso de pronto en el motivo de la atención que estaba recibiendo, pues hasta hace poco tiempo creía que su presencia resultaba indeseada.

Y aunque no quiso admitirlo, era una visión excitante que ella se moviera por doquier como si viviera allí hace años. Por supuesto, su interés estaba caminando a la cocina.

La siguió en solo diez pasos.

—Cenaras conmigo —declaro, asustándola.

Rin giro espantada a ver quien se encontraba detrás de su espalda.

Por suerte, supo contener el deseo de aproximarse hasta tocarla.

—Primero, no eres un fantasma ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme esto? —mentalmente, se obligo a no dejar escapar una sonrisa, se veía tan malditamente tierna y hermosa—. Y segundo, ya cene, gracias.

El peli plata entrecerró los ojos, para seguidamente acercarse y arrebatarle los utensilios de las pequeñas manos. Sirvió en un plato dos porciones, y sin decir nada se marcho de la habitación.

Cuando ella volvió al living, descubrió que Sesshomaru había predispuesto comer en la pequeña mesa de vidrio ubicada en el centro. Incluso le tomo tiempo de llevarse las servilletas.

De cuclillas en el suelo la observo con orgullo.

—Creo que olvidaste las copas.

La comisura de los labios rosados de Rin se curvaron con sensualidad, cuando escucho esas palabras. Llevo su espalda a la pared y se cruzo de brazos.

—Y estas obligada a probar bocado, pues debo rendirle cuentas a tu hermano en poco tiempo.

No obtuvo respuesta en un par de minutos, así que aprovecho en seguir cada movimiento con completo cuidado.

Los ojos ámbares parecían encenderse más cuando Rin se mordía los labios, como ahora. El labio inferior estaba sujeto entre los dientes frontales de la joven, que mantenía la mirada abajo. Se pregunto si estaría preocupada. No pudo comprender esa expresión.

—Solo hay una opción —insistió.

Esta vez, ella sonrió por completo, enseñando las muecas en ambas mejillas.

—Está bien —desenredo los brazos antes de arrodillarse sobre un cojín—, pero no buscare ninguna copa.

Tomo dos palillos y comenzó a comer sin esperarlo.

—Irrespetuosa.

De nuevo, su mente le dictaba que no sonriera ante lo que presenciaba.

Cuando lo escucho, la joven se atraganto con la comida, lo que causo que tosiera un par de veces.

—Lo siento —llevo la mano izquierda a cubrir su boca—, sin embargo, contrariamente a todo lo que puedas pensar, eres la persona a quien más respeto después de mi hermano mayor.

Una de las cejas de Sesshomaru se arqueo involuntariamente. ¿Respetar a Jaken? Después de las discusiones que presencio en variadas ocasiones, podía poner eso en duda. No obstante, en verdad, sabía que ella lo respetaba como a nadie.

Rápidamente, ese pensamiento fue reemplazado por otro más perturbador. Lo ubico al mismo nivel que su hermano. ¿Asi era como lo veía? ¿Otro hermano?

Definitivamente, eso acabaría con cualquier mínima ilusión que sin siquiera saberlo había guardado en el más recóndito rincón de su mente.

—Esto es genial. Es difícil salir a almorzar o cenar con mi hermano. Siempre está trabajando.

El brillo acuoso en los ojos de Rin le llamaba a tomarla del rostro para acercarla tanto a él, para borrarle cualquier tinte de angustia. Pero…esa voz.

 _«_ _Te ve como su hermano._ _»_

Mientras masticaba, tomaba otro poco, todo sin levantar la mirada. Fue allí donde quiso decirle que no tenía porque sentirse así con él, que no era su hermano, y que la amaba como mujer.

Apostaba toda su sangre, a que en el momento en que ella supiera el grado en que la deseaba, se espantaría tanto que huiría para desaparecer de su mundo.

—Sesshomaru —se detuvo—, ¿me dejaras comer sola?

Rápidamente, sin mirar, tomo los palillos y probo el primer bocado del día. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo cuando una mueca volvió al rostro femenino.

—Ojala nuestra primera cena hubiera sido así.

Se extraño de pronto. Mentalmente, intento recordar algún evento.

—¿De qué cena hablas?

—Puesto que ya estoy terminando mi porción, y me has llenado con más comida, se me antoja dormir temprano —lo miro con una sonrisa tenue—. Prometo contártelo mañana. Claro, si nos vemos.

La curiosidad, o tal vez las ganas de pasar más tiempo juntos, pudo con él.

—Almuerza conmigo.

Estaba casi seguro de que los ojos de Rin brillaron de alegría. Casi.

—Eso me gustaría mucho, por supuesto.

Y la sonrisa en su rostro era la más extensa que había visto en el día.

—Solo hay una opción.

… …

Durante el transcurso de la mañana, el trabajo ocupo por completo su atención, sin darle un respiro para distraerse, lo que consideraba demasiado bueno. Lo comprendió al llegar la hora del almuerzo y perder ante la ansiedad.

Antes de que ambos fueran a sus respectivas habitaciones la noche anterior, él había insistido en que pasaría a buscarla, sin resultados cuando ella presento la excusa de que debía estudiar con su compañera. Por lo que ahora se encontraba sentado solo en una mesa de un restaurante que convenientemente le quedaba cerca de la oficina, y convenientemente también poseía los platillos favoritos de Rin.

Luego de pasar prestándole interés demasiado tiempo, se guardo en su mente todos los pormenores de los gustos de esa joven.

No podía decir que espero mucho tiempo, porque no lo sabía. Era una posibilidad que se hubiera congelado sin notarlo, simplemente pensando en los momentos y reacciones de cierta persona, cada que Jaken intentaba hacer que probara platillos nuevos.

Su amigo, ese impecable abogado, era sin duda el único hombre que podría ser comparado con un chef solo por su afán de degustar y sentirse derretir con los nuevos sabores que adquiría a su paladar.

—Buenas tardes, Sesshomaru.

La voz que surgió hizo que levantara la mirada. Rin se aproximaba con el pelo suelto alborotado y las mejillas rojas, hasta una silla al otro extremo de la mesa. Una parte de su mente se pregunto que estaría haciendo esa niña antes de llegar allí; otra parte lo ignoro, furiosa.

—Quise estar aquí antes pero olvide el tiempo —se excuso mientras su intento por aplacar el friz de su cabello fracasaba.

Olvidar el tiempo.

La noche anterior, él había utilizado las mismas palabras, ahora ella las repetía.

Los ojos masculinos la espiaban minuciosamente celosos, los labios masculinos musitaban otra cosa.

—No tiene importancia.

Ambos pidieron la comida, ella prefirió agua y el vino. Y entre tanto esperaban que le sirvieran, Rin comenzó a hablar de temas de la universidad, temas que la estresaban por demás, según se notaba en el dolor de hombros que también menciono.

—No había sentido tanto estrés desde la secundaria —dijo, cuando ya estaban los dos probando de sus respectivos platos—.

—¿La secundaria? Es la edad de los enamoramientos —comento viéndola— ¿Estabas enamorada de alguien?

Sesshomaru pensó que el plato de ella debía ser más delicioso que el suyo, por el tiempo que se tomo para responder, pues estaba ocupada masticando algo. Aunque, la impaciencia por saber, también podía ser una explicación razonable de porque el tiempo no se movía a un ritmo que lo satisfaciera hoy.

—Si —soltó, afirmando con la cabeza, y agrego—, estaba enamorada de ti.

Cuando la escucho, sus ojos no pudieron ver si estaba bromeando, porque en ese momento su boca tomaba de una copa de vino, estorbando a su visión. Una vez que pudo tragar la bebida, y depositar la copa con la calma que su cuerpo pudo obtener aun luego de esforzarse, se atrevió a inspeccionarla con la mirada.

Ninguno comía, solo se observaban.

Quiso pensar que ella le estaba tomando el pelo, pero esa calma que expulsaba de su expresión, una digna de sí mismo, fue suficiente para saber que hablaba en serio.

Ella estuvo enamorada de él.

¿Y ahora?

—No estás bromeando ¿No?

Rin rio con verdadera diversión.

—No. Realmente, estaba muy enamorada de ti.

—¿Hasta qué…? —quiso saber.

Las pupilas grises de su invitada se dilataron un momento, provocando que él se cuestionara si le había causado daño, porque de haberlo hecho, jamás se perdonaría tal acto.

Sin embargo, aquello era imposible. Jamás lo supo, por lo que no tendría ni siquiera la oportunidad de intentarlo. Nunca dañaría a esa joven mujer si fuera suya.

Demasiado rápido, su mente se movió buscando explicaciones, para cuando lo noto, volvió sus pensamientos en blancos, esperando que ella lo dijera, que pronunciara que aquello era una broma.

—Hasta que rompiste mi corazón.

… …

… …

 _ **Un día, mi musa se marcho, y desde entonces no supe de ella. Ahora la encontré, y planeo atarla a mi cama, aprovecharme de su inocencia hasta que se deje de resistir, y se quede conmigo.**_

 _ **Como siempre, es un verdadero placer escribirles.**_

 _ **Dmonisa.**_


End file.
